Taal
Taal, God of Nature and Wild Places Description Taal is the god of nature, governing the natural forces beyond Human control. He is the power behind the wind and rain and the force which drives waterfalls and rapids, avalanches and landslides. He is lord of the beasts and master of the forests and mountains. All the wild areas of the Old World come under his control and he expects those who venture into his domain to show him proper respect. Taal is normally portrayed as a powerfully-built man with long, wild hair, dressed in animal skins and wearing the skull of a great stag as a helmet, but it is said that he can also take the form of a great bison or bear. Alignment Neutral. Symbol Taal's symbol in his aspect as Lord of the Beasts is a stag skull or a stylised human head with antlers. In his aspect as a weather god, his symbol is a stone axe, with which he is said to cause thunder, lightning, and avalanches by striking the mountaintops. His clerics generally wear robes of grey, dark brown, and drab green - the colours of nature - decorated with one or more of his symbols. Area Of Worship Taal is worshipped mainly in the north and east of the Old World, especially in The Empire. Most of Taal's followers are Rangers and others who depend on the natural world, such as farmers, hunters, and trappers. Some Elementalists also follow Taal, although their beliefs stress the importance of living in harmony with nature, rather than trying to control it magically. Sub-Cults Taal is also known as Torothal, the Goddess of Rain and Rivers, by the Elves and as Karog, God of Rivers, by some fishermen. He is also worshipped as Karnos, Lord of Beasts, by Wood Elves and by Humans in some areas of the Middenland and Talabecland, where his worship is popular amongst hunters and trappers. Temples The bulk of Taal's temples are in or on the fringes of wild and untamed places and there is no acknowledged centre of worship. Each temple is more or less self-reliant and they do not generally have much contact with each other. Temples to Taal are generally circular, built of rough, unmortared stone, with conical roofs. The oldest temples, which are found in the north of The Empire, have timber-framed roofs, covered with thatch or turf. There is a circular, central hearth, but the temples are otherwise empty; there are no statues, altars, seats, or other furnishings. The hearth is built up from the floor in two or three courses of drystone walling and is sometimes faced with bison or bear skulls. Shrines to Taal take several forms, from miniature versions of the temples to sacred groves like those venerated in The Old Faith. Many groves sacred to Taal are marked by the skull of a stag, bison, or bear hung in the oldest tree. Mountain shrines often take the form of a cairn topped by the skull of such a creature and it is customary for all passers-by to add a stone to the cairn as a sign of respect. Friends And Enemies Taal's cult is on friendly terms with those of his brother, Ulric, and his son, Manann,and is neutrally disposed to other cults in the Old World. Taal's followers are friendly with Druids and other followers of The Old Faith, who venerate Taal's wife, Rhya. Taal is a Human deity and there is some antipathy between his followers and Elves, but his deepest hatred is reserved for the Chaos Gods, who have been responsible for the destruction of vast areas of wild countryside. Relations between followers of Taal and Elementalists who do not worship him are sometimes strained, since Elementalists use magic to control the elements rather than attempting to live in harmony with them. Holy Days The main holy day of Taal's religion is the spring equinox, which marks the rebirth of nature after the winter. The holy days of Ulric are also kept as minor festivals by the followers of Taal. Cult Requirements Followers of Taal may come from any non-urban background; he is particularly popular among Rangers. Strictures All Initiates and Clerics of Taal must abide by the following strictures: *Never harm an animal except in self-defence, for food, or for sacrifice. *A sacrifice of an animal caught by the offering character must be made to Taal once per month, at the dark of the moon. *All priests must spend seven day and seven nights each year, starting from the winter solstice, living alone in a wild place, such as a forest or mountain area, communing with nature and living on what they catch. *Clerics may not wear metal armour, but may use shields and any kind of weapon except firearms and explosives. Spell Use Clerics of Taal can use all Petty Magic and Elemental Magic spells, as well as the following: Wind Blast, Lightning Bolt, Mystic Mist, Illusionary Woods. As always, a Cleric must have attained a sufficiently high level to use each spell. Skills Taal's Initiates receive Charm Animal in addition to the normal range of skills. They also receive a limited form of Augury, which allows them to predict changes in weather. Clerics of Taal may exchange 100 Experience Points for one roll on the Ranger Skill Chart during the Initiate career and at each level of the Cleric career. If the character already possesses the skill indicated, the player may roll again until a new skill is indicated. Also, at each new level, the Cleric has the option of instead purchasing Augury (full strength), Astrology, or Scrying for 100 experience points each. Clerics of Taal have a 1% chance of gaining Oracle skill and a 3% chance of gaining Visionary each time they rise in level; these skills cost 100 experience points each. Trials Trials set by Taal are normally to do with the natural environment and the elements, challenging his followers to survive in harmony with them. They might be ordered to spend seven days and nights in a forest or mountainous area or to hunt a powerful animal, such as a bear or a bison, using only the equipment provided by nature. Other trials include clearing an area of despoiling Goblins or other monsters, using skill in stealth, woodcraft, setting traps, and so on. Some of the trials described in the section on The Old Faith might also be used, because of Taal's relationship with Rhya. Blessings Taal's blessings include Acute Hearing, Charm Animal, Concealment: Rural, Dowsing, Excellent Vision, Fish, Follow Trail, Game Hunting, Herb Lore, Orientation, River Lore, Set Trap, Silent Move: Rural, Spot Trap, and Swim skills. Favoured tests are Hide, Listen, Observe, and Sneak. A blessing is most likely to take the form of a skill or an enhanced effect to a skill already possessed by the blessed character. Category:Rules Category:Religion